


Hello, How Did I Get Here? [Working Title]

by ShadowNekoinaTardis



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Knitting, M/M, Slightly crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNekoinaTardis/pseuds/ShadowNekoinaTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin Russo finds a blond haired boy outside the Waverly Place Sub Shop. He feels bad for the boy who was beat up, so he takes him inside the shop before they open for the day and patches the unconscious blond up. The family allows the blond to stay as the boy has run away from home and he really doesn't want to go back to his family. Justin x OMC One-shot.<br/>This was cross-posted on FF.net under my other account of Neko Rose-22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, How Did I Get Here? [Working Title]

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random writing session that bloomed into a little something more. There's only one OC, (minus background OC family members needed to develop the story) and the characters may be a little OOC, as it has been a long, long time since I watched the series, but I hope for the best. This is un-beta'd and I am open to fixing errors, so if you see any, please leave them in the comments below. Enjoy!

Justin Russo looked down to see a boy around his age wearing a dinky sweat shirt and had rusty blond hair. His face was cut haphazardly, shards of glass could be seen in the bleeding wound, and therefore he must have recently been hurt. The boy's knee was ripped up and in need of medical help. The blonde's glasses were broken in half. _Who would do such a thing?_ Justin thought to himself. He was right outside of their sandwich shop in Greenwich Village when he had noticed the beat up boy, unconscious and in need of medical help right away.  
Justin knew that it would be wrong just to leave the boy where he was so he hoisted the boy up and pulled him into the sub shop. Thankfully the shop wasn't open yet or his parents and his siblings weren't up yet or they would have been asking way too many questions for his liking at the moment. He attempted to find the first aid kit in the wizard den, hoping that Alex hadn't moved it since her latest accident. He quickly patched the boy up and made sure that the boy was still breathing otherwise he'd have a major issue if the boy stops breathing and he really doesn't want to do CPR on someone that he doesn't know.  
Thankfully the boy was still breathing and didn't seem to have bruising along his ribs or major bleeding, so that was a positive. He made sure to double check for any injuries that he hadn't noticed before when he ran across a wand in the boy's right leather boot. _So he's a wizard…_ Justin mused, while continuing his inspection. He noted this fact and kept it for a later point in time when the question may arise.  
About fifteen minutes after the bandages were applied the boy finally awoke and looked his surroundings over twice and then at Justin.  
"Who are you?" The blond boy asked quietly.  
"Justin Russo and you are?" Justin responded.  
"Umm…. I'm Val… Valentino Bellomi… I just moved here a few days ago…" Val responded.  
Justin knew of a Bellomi family that was quite adept at magic, so could Val be part of that particular _Bellomi_ family? He didn't want to scare the kid away by asking him now, so…  
"Would like something to eat?" He asked while putting away the first aid kit before the rest of the family awoke.  
"Umm… sure, that's really nice of you to ask."  
"I just thought, since you're hurt and all…"  
"Oh… thanks for patching me up by the way."  
"You're welcome Valentino."  
"You can just call me Val, Valentino reminds me too much of my uncle Lucian, as he was the one who suggested the name to my mom."  
"Oh…" _This kid really is comfortable around me, he barely even knows me, although Lucian Bellomi is a well known name for the Wizarding world…_ so that shocked Justin and confirmed his suspicions of the wand he found earlier.  
He quickly prepared Val's sandwich, a simple grilled ham and cheese sandwich and hoped the blond wasn't offended by the sandwich. He quickly handed the blond his sandwich and that's when Max came downstairs and looked at Val then at Justin, a questioning look arising in his face. Justin then motioned for Max to go into the den.  
"I'll be right back Val," Justin stated before going into the den. "Let me ex—"  
"Who is he?" Max accusingly asked. "What is he doing in the shop before opening hours? How are our parents not aware?"  
"As I was saying, let me explain!" Justin stated, a pinch little too loudly, even scaring Val who was eating his sandwich in the shop just outside the door, "I found him outside when I went to get the newspaper and he seemed to have been beaten up for some unknown reason, I didn't want to ask him about it, okay? I patched his knee up, cleaned the glass shards out of his head wound, and gave him a grilled ham and cheese sandwich because he would most likely be starving." Justin paused, lowering his voice to only a whisper, "He's related to Lucian Bellomi, a famous wizard that you probably don't know, but still… I think he's a wizard…"  
Back in the sub shop, Val cringed hearing the word 'wizard', he is one, but he just doesn't like being one, it's like being an outcast in his family of "perfect" wizards. _Could Justin and the shorter boy be wizards?_ He wondered.  
"I'm sorry if I frightened you." Justin stated when he exited the wizard den.  
"Just please don't bring up my parental background again… please?" Val looked about ready to start simultaneously sobbing into his sandwich.  
Once everyone was awake and bombarding Val with a million questions a minute, Justin took Val up to his room to escape the questions. Max had even asked if Val had run away from his family for the particular reason of magic, which happened to be true. Justin continued to comfort the Italian boy until the boy fell asleep on Justin's bed. He then went to get breakfast for himself as he was famished from all the work that had taken place already today. He had even forgotten it was his own birthday until Alex had popped in chiming a, "Happy Birthday nerd!" in the door after Val had awoken up from his nap.  
"Is really okay for me to be here?" Val questioned.  
"Yeah, my parents don't really mind as long as nothing bad happens. They aren't going to turn you over to your family, unless you want us to."  
"Don't. They really don't like me anyway, my parents that is anyway. They don't like the fact that I don't like magic, so they probably won't come looking for me, unless they really aren't the way I think they are…" Val responded, pulling his wand out of his right dark leather knee-high boot.  
The wand, a dark oak with holly and fig accents, had many spirals going down the piece of wood. The bottom had a cherry wood cap and the small crystal ball was held in place with a strip of gold plating. Justin had to bite back the question of, "How rich is your family anyway?" due to the fact of how simple his own wand was. He also didn't want to scare Val away before they really got to know each other well.  
"I never understood why my parents made such fancy wands, especially mine…" Val stated, looking at how simplistic Justin's wand happened to be.  
"I don't know either; it doesn't enhance spell casting or anything like that?"  
"Not really," Val responded. "That's why I don't see a point in the extra décor if it's just for show."  
"I agree." Justin muttered as he looked around for his physics textbook, but to no avail it was not showing itself.

**~~~Six months later~~~**

Val had stitched himself quite well into the Russo family, as the Bellomi family had never come across the portal to find their son. They had already registered the blond into the school that Alex and Justin went to before Val had run away so he would just go to school as though he had never run away from home in the first place.  
Justin and Val had become close buddies as the Theresa had decided since the boys were about the same age that they could share a room and it was better as Justin knew Valentino better than the rest of the Russo family altogether. Even Alex, miss gossip queen herself, had decided that it was better not to pry into Val's personal background for lack of better reason most of the school didn't poke either.  
Justin had gotten to know Val's background better than anyone; especially why he had been beat up on his birthday only six months ago. Apparently a group of jocks had found Val and thought of him as an easy target, and as those jocks found out he wasn't as vulnerable as they had thought he was. Val had put up a good fight and had even taken out a few of the jocks all by himself. A scar now resided over Val's left knee that Justin had patched up for him.  
"Hey Justin, could you assist me in moving this chest of drawers, please?" Val asked looking over at the brunet boy.  
"Sure, I'll be right there in a minute Val."  
They were reorganizing Justin's room a bit so they could fit Val's bed in the room set up. They were attempting to make it a little less cluttered with the room confinement that they had. They had moved all the clothing containers against the wall that the closet was on. This allowed the beds to have a nightstand in between them, and a place for Val's glasses, which he had replaced shortly after the accident six months ago…  
 _"Is it really okay for you to pay for your glasses?" Theresa had asked._  
"Yes. I still have a bit of money left from when I departed from my family." Val had explained before paying for the glasses.  
'A little bit?' Justin had thought, 'He must have had over two hundred dollars left over from when he left his parents.  
The Russo family hadn't argued about if Val could pay for them or not after that, they had even set up a bank account for him so he could continue saving his money for college and other personal needs, without having to worry about losing the money. They had also offered him a job at the Sub shop so he could make a little money while in school, which Val had happily accepted.  
Thinking back to it made Justin happy that Val was able to support himself without needing to ask for much help along the way. Of course Zeke and Harper asked questions about it and were a little surprised to see that Val was practically joined to Justin's hip, in a manner of speaking. Alex found that having Val around kept the family more centered and relaxed.  
Whenever Val did magic, which was quite rare, it was always some complex string of spells that depleted all that excess stock of energy that had been brewing inside of him for a while. Justin was always the only one to see it in the wizard den, the power from the string of spells made him feel so basic with his spells, even though Val reminded him that he had been trained for much longer than Justin had and Val's family was a very prestigious line of wizards so there had always been competition in his house before he had left.  
Justin had begun to ignore the girls in school as they had become rather annoying when Valentine's Day arose. He busied himself with making Val a card. What he didn't know was that Valentine's Day also happened to be little Valentino's birthday. He didn't want to tell Justin because that would just cause more weight on the bright brunet that took him in. This stressed him out slightly due to the fact that he wanted to tell Justin, but then Justin would ask him why he hadn't told him sooner. So he just started leaving clues and hoping that Justin wasn't as thick headed as his sister made him out to be.  
Justin seemed to realize that Val's birthday was on Valentine's Day, which gives a better background around Val's name. As the history behind Valentine's Day is so much more complex and ties to romance, Saint Valentine was executed in three parts: beating, stoning, and then decapitation, which as Justin thought, was very depressing. He wanted Val to have a fun birthday while not worrying about his parents looking for him. No matter how many times Val reminded him he was still worried that Val's parents would take him away from the Russo's.  
When the day arrived, Justin got up extra early to make Val breakfast, simple yet seemingly elegant for the time being. Val was the first to get down to the kitchen and notice the breakfast prepared for him and no Justin in sight, but a small wrapped gift in Val's spot with Justin's handwriting on the recipient side of the tag. As an Aquarius it made him quite indecisive if he wanted to open the gift right then and there or not. So he waited until he had finished eating before opening the wrapped present.  
It surprised him due to the fact that it was a simple crimson red beanie. It's his favorite color and the beanie looked homemade too. This surprised Val as he didn't know that Justin knew how to knit.  
 **~Fin**


End file.
